The Greatest Lost
by TransformersBeeFan
Summary: Every Autobot and human on Team Prime knew one of the Autobots might not come back after a mission. It was a war they were fighting after all, but none of them thought it would be the youngest and most innocent Autobot on the team.
1. Prologue

The Greatest Lost Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The plot is mine, but the characters aren't mine, they belong to Hasbro. **

Primus everything hurt; there wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt. Pain like fire raced up from his left side. He painfully onlined his optics; well one of them, his right optic was cracked and wouldn't online.

It was HIM, anyone but HIM.

The Con didn't say anything, he just looked down at the broken Autobot, and the Autobot looked up at the Con. The Autobot's one optic begged for mercy, he didn't want to be hurt again. He didn't want his protoform to be cut or burned, he didn't want to be kicked over and over until he fell in stasis; he didn't want his armor to be slowly ripped off. After the beatings Knockout would come and fix part of him, he would fix a few broken energon lines, or reattach part of his leg, just enough for him not to go into stasis during the next beating.

The Con growled, the Autobot was begging for mercy; pathetic. He kicked the pathetic Autobot in the chassis as hard as he could. The Autobot flew across the cave and landed on his back, crushing his servos in the process. When he was captured, the Cons tied the Autobot's servos behind his back so he couldn't fight back when they beat the slag out of him. In the beginning he tried to escape but he couldn't fight without his servos; that plan ended when the Cons found out and beat the slag out of him for the first time. The Autobot didn't stop trying to escape though, he tried five more times, but after the last time of trying to escape Megatron himself punished the weak Autobot.

After Megatron's beating he was missing a door-wing and the other one was hanging off his back by a few wires; energon coated his legs from the deep cuts from Megatron. After Megatron's beating the Autobot hasn't tried to escape.

Even if the Autobot did escape this cave, there was no way out of the cave system without going through the energon mine that had mine workers and at least one Deception officer. So the Autobot would be captured again, and beat again. The other Autobots wouldn't be able to locate his signal because he was under ground and the energon blocked the signal as well. So he was suck down here with the cruel Deceptions.

The Autobot was brought back to the painful reality when the Con grabbed him by the neck. The weak Autobot started shaking; he didn't want to feel a fresh wave of pain again. The Con slammed the Autobot on the ground; he smiled when he heard something brake. The Autobot curled up in a ball, trying to escape the pain from landing on his mutilated door-wing.

The Con grabbed the Autobot's injured shoulder and forced the injured bot on his back. The Con sat on the stomach of the Autobot, putting most of his weight of the Autobot. The Cons' optics brightened in glee when he heard the Autobot's servos crack from the pressure. He could tell he smashed them when energon started flowing from under the Autobot and the Autobot offlined his one working optic and had a pained look on his face plate.

"You're going to die here Auto-scum. The other Autobots will never find your broken offlined frame," the Con whispered into the Autobots' auto receptors. The weak Autobot shook his helm in a 'no.' The evil Con grabbed the Autobots helm and leaned close, in the process of leaning down he was cracking the remaining armor of the Autobot's chassis. "Your offlined frame will rot in this cave for the rest of time, you pathetic piece of slag."

The Autobot tried to speak, but he was too weak; all the energy he had left was gone. It didn't help that the remaining part of his voice box was shattered and broken. The Autobot onlined his one optic and looked at the Con, as if asking him why he was hurting him. The Con laughed, he knew what the Autobot was asking. He grabbed the Autobot's throat and started to crush it in his servos.

"It's called revenge Autobot. You killed my brother in cold energon, so I'm making you feel the pain I felt when he died. I let the Eradicons and mine workers have their fun with you as well; many of them have died at your servos. They just want some payback."

The Autobot started to see black spots from not getting enough oxygen in his frame. His frame needed to cool down, if he didn't get the oxygen his frame needed, he could offline. He weakly kicked at the Con that was on top of him. He started to panic, more warnings popped up across his vision. The Con let go of the Autobot's throat, letting him take in air. The Autobot's chassis was heaving, his system badly needed the air to cool him down.

"Let today's fun begin," the Con said darkly.

Hours later the Con walked out of the cave and the Autobot was lying on the ground in pain. Most of his armor was ripped off, leaving most of his protoform out in the open for all to see. His protoform had new burn marks and deep cuts. His last operating optic was now cracked and he was now blind. Everything hurt; everything. His crushed servos were leaking energon and they weren't working. He couldn't move them anymore, they were useless, just like his optics.

The broken Autobot wanted to die right there and now. Sure he been interrogated before, but this was different. This was revenge. The Con just wanted him to be in pain, and only pain; the Con didn't want information, he just wanted the Autobot to scream in pain.

He didn't know how long he just laid there in pain when he heard an explosion in the distance, but he could be going crazy. He started to hear plasma blasts and yelling, he was going crazy wasn't he? He heard foot steps nearby as well. Even without his sight he knew who it was. It was the Con that hurt him in so many ways.

Dreadwing.

The foot steps were very close now, to close for his liking. Dreadwing picked up the broken Autobot by the neck. "Now you will die Autobot. My brother's spark can now rest in peace." He heard gun shots and familiar voices, but he couldn't see anymore.

He felt pain unlike anything he ever felt in his whole life, even worse when he had his voice box ribbed out by Megatron. He felt Dreadwing's sword go through his spark and out his back. He screamed in pain. He heard someone yell his name.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

The Bumblebee felt the sword come out of his frame and Dreadwing dropped him on the cave floor. He heard Dreadwing transform and fly out of the cave. After that everything was silent, no plasma blasts or yelling, just slow foot steps towards him.

"Bumblebee?" The voice whispered. He knew that voice but he was too tired to found out who it was. He felt servos on his beaten frame, trying to stop the flow of energon. "Ratchet HURRY! Bee, if you can hear me, hang on, please hang on. Ratchet is coming to help you," Bee knew that voice. It was Optimus Prime, the bot that adopted him when he was a sparkling. He was too tired and injured to hang on.

He heard Optimus speak again but it was blurred together, it didn't make any sense. He was slipping away. Very slowly and very painfully he was slipping away. He heard Optimus crying, and saying things he didn't understand.

Soon the pain slowly slipped away; Optimus's voice became more distant then before. Soon the stab wound took its final toll. The Autobot scout fell limp against his leader and father.

Finally after what seemed like days of torture by the Deceptions, Bumblebee; the Autobot scout was dead.

**A/N…..I know I should be updating WolfBane and My Life During The Great War, but this story will be short. (Hopefully) Maybe a few chapters at least. This story has nothing to do with My Life During The Great War. I will tell you if one of my stories goes with The Great War.**

**Thank you for reading…Please review.**


	2. 6 Days

The Greatest Lost

"**Bumblebee talking"**

**A/N….The rest of the story will be before Bee dies, each chapter will say how many days are left before Bee gets captured. **

**6 Days before Bumblebee's capture.**

It was a normal day at the Autobot Base; well as normal as it could get with six giant transforming robots and three human children.

There was a green former wrecker named Bulkhead; his human partner was a human female named Miko. The green former wrecker was listening to Miko and her loud obnoxious music; Slash Monkeys to be exact. The former wrecker somewhat liked the loud music, it was a little different then the Cybertronian music he listen to, but it had a nice beat to it. Miko was talking about how she had another detention after school today because she didn't do her homework; again. The former wrecker told Miko she should do her homework because she needed to go to something called college. Miko just glared at her giant metal friend and changed the subject. Bulkhead sighed mentally; she really needed to start doing her homework.

On the railing was a human teenager named Jack. Standing next to him was a small blue Autobot, her name was Arcee. Jack was talking about school and how he had a small crush on a girl. Arcee listen to her human partner and commented here and there. Arcee thought it was cute that Jack had a crush and Jack always talked about her, but deep inside she was sad because she remembered Tailgate and Cliffjumper whenever Jack talked about his crush. She never said anything to Jack because she wanted Jack to happy.

She listened as Jack changed the subject and asked her about Cybertron. Ever since he went to Cybertron, he was always asking the Autobots what the planet was like before the war. The only Autobot he didn't ask was the Autobot scout; Bumblebee. For one Jack didn't understand the scout and second Bumblebee doesn't remember a Cybertron that wasn't destroyed.

Speaking of the scout; he was playing a racing video game with his human friend, Raf. Raf was on the human size couch while Bumblebee was standing behind him. Bee could easily beat the boy at the video game, but he let Raf win a few times. It wouldn't be fun if Bee won each time they played. As they played, Raf was talking about school and his large family. He told Bee how school was going, his grades were falling a little since he was visiting the base a lot. He was getting an A+ now he was getting an A-. His parents were freaking out that his grades were falling; Raf didn't know why they were freaking out because they didn't care what he did after school or during the weekends.

Then there was Smokescreen; the new rookie. The sports car was watching Bee and Raf play the racing game; he would play the winner of this round. Smokescreen knew it would be Bumblebee, he was the best at this game. Smokescreen would always lose to Bee, but it was fun playing an Earth game. Smokescreen stayed out of Bee's and Raf's conversation; he knew it was just between those two. Smokescreen wandered what it would be like having a human friend; sure he was friends with Jack, Miko, and Raf, but having a human friend that he took care of, that he brought home each night and drove around with each day.

Working on the monitor was an old medic named Ratchet and the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Both Autobots were worried about the Deception activity lately; there was none. Not even energon movement or an attack on human military bases. The Cons were silent and that meant they were planning something big.

Ratchet looked around and saw everyone was having a good time, but it was getting late and the human children needed to get home soon. "Jack, Miko and Raf, what time do you need to be home?" The medic asked, he didn't say it to be mean, he just didn't want the children to get in trouble with their parents, and each night was a different time.

Jack, Miko and Raf looked at their cell phones and they realized how late it was. "Time to go home, it's almost curfew," Raf said sadly, he didn't want to go home yet; he was having fun, but his parents might ground him if he was late again.**"Its ok Raf, we can race tomorrow," **Bee beeped at his friend.

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed into their vehicle mode and each human got in the vehicle or on in Jack's case. Smokescreen walked to his transformed friends, "Mind if I tag along?"

Arcee didn't say anything, she still didn't trust Smokescreen. Bulkhead didn't say anything; he didn't hear Smokescreen because Miko turned the music as loud as it could go and was screaming along with it. Bee noticed this and decided to answer, **"Sure, more the merrier."** Smokescreen smiled and transformed.

Soon the transformed Autobots were heading toward Jasper with their human friends. Smokescreen decided to fallow Bumblebee; Bulkhead was jamming out with Miko and Acree still didn't trust him.

Each Autobot went to their friends' house and dropped them off and said goodbye. Arcee stayed with Jack, she was worried because the Cons were staying low and could attack at any moment. It helped that Jack's mom knew that Arcee was a transforming alien robot. Bulkhead dropped Miko off at her host parent's house, much to Miko's dismay. Bumblebee dropped Raf off and said good night, Smokescreen said good night to Raf.

Both Autobots drove away from Raf's house and headed back to base. Bulkhead had patrol, so it was just the two sport cars on the high way. "Want to race?" Smokescreen said cheerfully, maybe he could win this time. **"Really? I remember that I won the last time we raced and Optimus handed us our afts after it."**

If Smokescreen was in his robot mode he would have smiled, he remembered that race, it was over a month ago. He talked Bee into racing back to base that night; Bee was winning by a few feet, when a cop saw them and chased them around the desert. It didn't help when a news helicopter joined the chase and over fifteen cop cars chased them. Optimus was not happy when Agent William Fowler called and found out two of his Autobots were being chased by cops for speeding.

Because of that race, both Autobots had extra patrols and had to clean the base every night, the race was over a month ago but they still had the extra patrol for at least another week or so.

"Okay, it was a bad idea. Maybe we could play the racing video game you and Raf play all the time," Smokescreen said hopefully, he really wanted to beat Bee at a race of any sort. **"Maybe sometime tomorrow, I have patrol in a few hours and I have to wake up early to train with Arcee," **Bee beeped at the other sport car. Bee was irritated at Smokescreen, because of Smokescreen he had patrol every night and had to train with some one each morning before he picked up Raf. True he trained with some one each morning, but now he had only a few hours of recharge each night. It was a harsh punishment for Bee because he was a youngling and needed more recharge then the others.

Smokescreen's punishment was he had to clean the base and had a few more patrols each week. Bee knew Optimus punished him harder because he knew the rules and broke them; Smokescreen knew the rules too, but Optimus expected more out of Bumblebee, even if Bee was younger then Smokescreen.

The drive back to base was quiet; Smokescreen was thinking how to win against Bumblebee in a race and Bee was thinking about his patrol in a few hours.


End file.
